


Black Butterfly 02

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie





	Black Butterfly 02

白天是破败的遗迹，夜晚是热闹的市集，只有月光才得以窥见秘密，登坂听过这个传说。客观上看，一张地图两种用法，对空间的利用十分高效，毕竟建造与现实等比例的场景是项复杂工程。

随夜色喧嚣起来的不仅是虚拟角色，真人玩家也可能混入其间，城中最大的酒馆是交易集散地，在那里遇上什么发生什么都不奇怪。进去前，他和才结识几小时的盟友互相交换补充装备。

“我想Omi你会需要这个。”

白乎乎的东西挡在登坂眼前，是件类似Gun身上款式的皮草外套。

“它有什么特殊功能？”

“单纯的服装道具，”Gun指指他外套里面穿的那件黑色马甲，“只是我个人觉得跟你很配。”

“你的收纳箱存储位置真多，再给我一把手枪就够了。”

在这里他是Omi，一切以任务为重。如果是外面的那个登坂广臣，逛街时看见这件衣服会毫不犹豫掏钱包。

“那我也轻装上阵。”

见登坂摆摆手，对方也脱掉皮草，贴身短袖T恤只遮到肚脐处。

登坂的目光在Gun暴露在外的腰部和手臂上停留了数秒，不是因为对方看似瘦弱实则筋肉分布均匀，而是那上面浮现着细密的图案。字母、藤曼、花卉与兽类向四周延展，在浅褐皮肤上描绘出复杂的墨色画卷。

“是你的皮肤道具，还是真的文身？”

Gun冲着登坂眨眨眼，眉毛轻微上挑，表示答案无关紧要，随后他撞开酒馆大门。

 

吵闹声顿时增强了好几层，混合着酒味和人身上的热气扑来。登坂在吧台、长条桌和窗边的人堆里穿行，变卖多余的道具的同时装作不经意地打听情报，可大部分的含金量都少得可怜。

如果东西真的不在此地，今夜将是他停留的第一夜，也是最后一夜。往好处想，在茫茫原野间碰到一个有意思的家伙也是种收获。接过侍者帮忙装满的随身壶，登坂挤到Gun选的小桌边，用自己的壶跟对方叫来的啤酒杯碰了碰。

Gun正在专心听舞池边的乐队演出，纹满图案的手臂支着头。吉他弦和手鼓的乐音在喧哗的人群之上跃动。

“旋律很优美，节奏也活泼，但听起来有些伤感。”登坂打破二人间的沉默。

“的确是首富有韵律的舞曲，可是你会这样认为，真令我惊讶。”

“那你怎么想，你应该听过很多遍。”

“起码我不觉得伤感，”Gun离开椅背，端坐的姿势配上他那古里古怪的文身显得有些滑稽，“伤感毫无益处。”

轮到登坂惊讶，起码在他眼中Gun不是那种对周遭无动于衷的人，不然也不会主动向他施以援手。此刻坐在他对面的Gun现实中是什么样的人、经历过哪些事情，登坂开始产生一点想了解的欲望。

“有时候放任内心让情感作为主导，也是恰当的选择。和游戏中的收益或者损失无关，这会使你更加……”

他自行中断了对话。对真人玩家产生探究之心是危险征兆，暴露自己的真实想法风险更大。登坂选择埋头对付面前的烤肉。

“更加舒服、惬意？”Gun笑得咧开嘴，“大家来这里当然是为了找现实中所找不到的乐子，没有谁会跟自己过不去。”

除了有要事在身的可怜人。登坂自嘲地想，他刚吞下一块肉，就被拉到舞池中央。

“我不会跳舞。”

“这是舞蹈类的游戏，跟着箭头方向移动就有分数。”

“和那边的大块头来场搏击更适合我。”

“只要追随内心的感觉。”

Gun模仿着登坂刚才的语调，牵住他的手左右踏步。牛仔短裤和足球袜的搭配换成及踝长裤，帆布鞋也被锃亮的皮靴取代，青年张开手臂，流畅而充满自信的动作使他摇身变成皇家剧院里的舞者。

 

 

***

他们一边与其他人交换位置一边绕对方旋转，Gun搭着登坂的后腰，手指钻进马甲内侧，轻捏尾椎附近的皮肤。他“嗯”了一声，立即反应过来按住Gun向下滑的手。

“有外套好好挡着，别人看不见。”

热气带着亲吻，落在登坂的项窝里。

褐金头发扫着他的下颚，登坂喘息着，试图去推那个靠着自己肩旁的脑袋，却被拥抱得紧密。然而看起来倒像是他主动把对方揽入怀中。

Gun已经挑开他的内裤边，滚烫手掌抚上一半臀部，反复抓起又松开。被对方把玩得这样轻巧自在，登坂心有不甘地攥住Gun下方鼓起的裤链处，听见肩头传来对疼痛的抱怨。

下垂眼角泛着泪光，Gun撇嘴望他，脸上带着委屈。不知道从哪里来的演技，他可不会心软。

揉搓臀部的手不仅没放开，Gun更进一步咬住登坂的上唇，舌头闯开牙关勾着他的往自己嘴里牵，连吸带吮似乎要将他吞没。登坂不得不也用力搂着面前人的腰，他感觉膝盖颤抖得有些不听使唤，欲望的潮水拽住了他的腿和脚，令他难以抽身。

 

舞池前方的屏幕显示出本场分数排行，对于他们这种积分早已充裕的玩家，小型游戏的结果如何都不会产生多少影响。登坂被Gun拉着一路小跑，酒馆附近的街边闪烁着五光十色的旅店招牌，等到上楼进到其中一间房，他直接被推倒在地。

Gun打了个响指，覆满皮肤的黑色文身立即隐去。登坂拽过对方领口，一用力那件薄薄的T恤就从中间应声撕裂，他抬手准备解自己的扣子，手腕却被拉过头顶牢牢按住。

登坂的外套在途中就脱掉了，此时上身仅剩那件黑色马甲。柔韧皮革包裹住起伏的胸膛与上腹，剪裁如此贴合，似乎成为登坂身体的一部分。Gun腾出一只手，将马甲上的竖排扣缝往紧处提拉，伴随短促叫声，登坂胸前两处小小的凸起越发显出圆润形态。

皮革与身体敏感处直接摩擦，酸痛中却夹杂一丝奇异的舒适。如果痛苦再少一分，舒适再多一分，登坂会更容易接受，哪怕他现在正被压在冷冰冰的地板上。

像在响应他羞于启齿的需求，Gun连同单薄的皮料吸住登坂一侧的乳尖，变换着方向用唇齿拧动，登坂只感觉血流都往那处平时不怎么留意的地方涌去。Gun顺势抬起膝盖挤开他的腿，两人包裹在裤子里的下身早已鼓胀，不讲究技巧随意磨蹭都能带来快感。登坂不禁从地上弹起腰，去寻求肌肤相贴的温暖，他低喘着将手指插进Gun乱糟糟的发间，对方配合地趴下来。

扣子终于解开，男人赤裸光滑的胸膛上乳尖挺立，被啃咬过的那个更是充血成深红。Gun拨开登坂沾在额前的卷曲头发，啄掉眉骨和鼻梁上的汗珠，亲了亲那对正在张合的嘴唇，又低头吸住另一边被他夹在指缝中的乳头。

 

理智提醒他应该到此为止，可身体四处涌起的快意又催动他别停下。登坂捧起Gun在自己胸前忙碌的脑袋，示意他往下。他看见对方露出一个调皮的笑容，然后叼起他的裤子拉链一拉到底。

颇有分量的硬东西拍在Gun脸上，不一会儿就在他口中变得黏黏糊糊。登坂挣扎着努力伸出小腿，抵在青年依然束缚在布料里的裆部摩擦。

“你不用在意我。”

Gun偏低的嗓音转换为气声，凑到登坂耳边时让他不禁抖了一下。

“想帮忙的话就用这里。”

裤子被全部拉下，Gun沾满橄榄油的手指在登坂股缝中来回滑动。

“喂！”

有力的指关节探入穴口，几下就按到内侧的小块腺体。登坂挣扎着想抗议，他一直都是进攻的那方，可现在明显没有多少说服力，体内的腺体像电流开关，自脊椎攀爬而上的刺激令他趴伏在床边。

顶进来的东西也不小，登坂的汗水顺着绷紧的大腿流下，因跪姿而合拢的膝盖后方一片滑腻。与床单相触的上半身稍微好些，但床单是丝制的，仍然挺立的乳尖贴上去，身前的清凉触感与后方的火热冲撞使他不断喊出高亢音调。

Gun扶着登坂晃动的腰，想起先前的绝佳体验，手掌轻轻拍起他翘着的屁股。或许是经常跑动和负重练习，登坂的臀肌和大腿都富有力量感，臀部更是弹性十足。啪啪拍打的脆响和登坂音调变高的哀叫比酒精更烈，Gun不断抽出汁液淋漓的下身，又搅着肉壁埋进男人摇晃着的身体深处。

“别太过分，Gun！”

登坂没好气地转头瞪着那个得意忘形的家伙，他的耳朵和脖颈在情欲晕染下已是潮红一片，汗湿的额发之间，穿透而出的目光却仍有锋芒。

如野兽附体的Gun停下动作，朝愠怒的登坂不好意思吐吐舌头，这样的表情在那张脸上毫不突兀，似乎只要撒撒娇就能让人原谅他做的一切事情。最初那个面容沉静的青年倒使人担忧，担心他过深的思虑会带来不该他体验的忧愁。

 

事实上就现在的状况而言，轮不到登坂去担心对方。Gun把他翻过来抱上床，在最后的交媾中让他能躺在相对柔软舒服的地方。那双跳舞时灵活摇摆的手臂，此时有力钳着登坂的腿，Gun还特意拉来枕头垫高他的腰部，用友好的眼神和笑容引导他去看两人紧密黏合的地方。

登坂将脸转向一边，不管Gun趴在他耳边如何挑逗似的喘息，都坚决不再往下看一眼。

“Omi……”

在野兽和宠物之间切换自如的青年呼唤着登坂，充满与激烈动作相反的温情。

那是他真正名字的一部分。

湿滑的东西一股股灌进登坂体内，在对方加快的掌心中他也跟着射出。

 

 

***

做爱通常使人愉悦，忘却缠绕在心间的烦恼。或许太久没有试过，畅快结束后登坂反而有一点失落。

Gun躺在他身侧，轻抚他的胸口与后背，像一个极尽温柔的老情人。

他回忆着Gun说过的话，伤感毫无益处。经过一轮交缠，他再次感到这应该不是对方的真实想法，连同那身搭配奇怪的衣服，都属于并不高明的伪装，然而这又跟对方拥有高超的战斗技巧相悖。

就像一层面纱，等待有只手来揭开，又不想太快被取下。或者是花园迷宫，通路看似复杂但确实通往中心的宝藏。

 

青年正半阖着眼休息。登坂撑起身，注视这具漂亮的躯体。如果是在现实中，不知道他们能不能迅速发展到这一步。

晒成浅褐的背部皮肤上有什么别的东西，登坂伸长脖子去看，是一个还未消失的文身。

漆黑的蝴蝶在肩胛骨之间，展翅欲飞。

 

 


End file.
